


Connections

by Elke Tanzer (elke_tanzer)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Team, Teamwork, sga_santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elke_tanzer/pseuds/Elke%20Tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek Zelenka places exceptional value on the friendships and partnerships he has made in the Pegasus galaxy, and he brings the heart of his culinary heritage with him to those relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Gen, team/friendship story, centered on Radek. Set during the events of seasons one and two. Thanks to the sga_santa exchange mod Alyse for having a quick beta-read of this pinch-hit as she was formatting it for posting!

Radek had learned early in his experiences at remote research outposts to befriend the kitchen staff and anyone even loosely connected with supply inventory. In Pegasus, even before they've set up useful trading partnerships with natives of the local planets, he's got his eyes open, deft fingertips finding the pulse of the unofficial economy of the expedition.

As gate missions start to become more routine and include more scientific surveying of the local flora and fauna, he helps broker a partnership between two of the field botanists, one of the cultural anthropologists, one of the nurses who specializes in nutrition, and three of the chefs. Everyone eventually benefits; new herbs and seasonings begin making their way into the mess, supplementing the produce the negotiating teams have managed to secure, and bolstering the expedition team's limited supplies.

Parrish is a kindred spirit, and Radek can count on his help to keep his ear to the ground for new opportunities. Many of the world's best and brightest have hobbies that make for good bartering material, skills which make homesteading in this magnificent city just that much more pleasant if properly interconnected and leveraged, goods exchanged and deals made.

Parrish has an interest in beekeeping, and so Radek asks Elizabeth to introduce him to Teyla who in turn introduces he and Parrish to Halling. Parrish begins spending most of his spare time over on the mainland once the Athosians settle there, exchanging knowledge with them, and discovering that they lacked efficient means of harvesting honey from the local bee-like species.

The next time Radek speaks with him, Parrish talks about the designs he and Halling have come up with for hive frames, and Radek begins looking forward to local-harvested honey.

One of the off-world teams negotiates for a steady supply of grain staples, and Radek decides there's nothing else quite like the smell of freshly-baked Atlantean bread in the kitchen, though it's not quite the texture he's been craving from back home. That starts his mind working... there are certain other things from home he's missing more than bread. He bides his time, and falls asleep that night dreaming of microbrewery designs.

A few weeks later Parrish comes to him with eyes sparkling with mischief. "The frame hives are coming along nicely, and we should be able to harvest our first honey within the season! And while we were talking about all of the Athosian harvest patterns during their migrations from camp to camp... oh, Radek, it's all so _fascinating_ how they combine nomadic gathering patterns with naturalized ecological agriculture!"

Radek smiles in empathy at the man's giddy enthusiasm. "That sounds wonderful, my friend. Fresh honey will be most welcome addition to the stores."

"But that's not all! Halling has planting stock for tubers that are so similar to potatoes and parsnips it's uncanny, but it sounds like they grow twice as fast as Earth strains! I brought back samples for more testing. If they take to the soil on the mainland, we and the Athosians together should be able to harvest enough to have extra for trading, as well as our own... uses..."

Parrish's sparkle of mischief is contagious, and it's not long thereafter that Radek is turning his dreams of distillery piping and brewing vats into reality, tucked into one of the storage rooms near the kitchens.

\---

Teyla approaches him one morning and asks if he will explain to her what he is using Halling's tubers for. They end up talking about the history of brewing on a dozen worlds and the herbs used by the Athosians in the brewing process that are also used as herbal tonics on their own, before they both realize it's time for them both to get back to work.

\---

Elizabeth takes him aside one day. "I just wanted ask you to pass along my thanks to those responsible for recent... improvements to the expedition, and to tell them to keep up the good work." She smiles conspiratorially. "I mean the work I'm not supposed to know about. I hear the vodka is coming along nicely."

"Ah." He gives nothing away.

"The science teams' morale seems good and even the military is appreciating more variety in the mess. As long as things don't get out of hand, I'm really pleased at how well the expedition is getting along, you know?"

"Ah... yes. I am also pleased. And I will pass along your thanks."

As much as he is satisfied with the quality of his own scientific efforts, her compliment on his spare-time activities gives him a goofy grin all day, and he throws himself into the queue handling the puddlejumper cloak repairs backlog so he doesn't have to explain his smile to the entire lab staff.

After that he's pretty certain that he's welcome to drop by the kitchens any time he wants to make anything special for himself as long as he doesn't indulge too often. He decides to save his indulgences for special occasions: for himself when he most needs to recharge and relax, and for people he wishes to thank or cheer especially.

\---

He tries out some of the third harvest of Halling's tubers to make a pot of bramborova polevka for Carson, and brings some of the first vodka attempts with him to the doctor's quarters.

They enjoy the soup together, and Carson talks himself in circles about the calling of medicine, the weight of choices, the sorrows of losing special people, and the overarching need to make a positive difference in the universe. Radek provides more than just the hot soup and the assistance of alcohol, though, lending his shoulder to be leaned upon, and wrapping his arm around the other man as he grieves for a brilliant, beautiful woman and all the lost hopes of worlds.

Carson's conversational meanderings eventually take him back to his childhood, and the potato soup his Gran used to make, and the green hills of his homeland, and when Radek finally helps him over to his bed and pulls the covers over him, Carson is humming under his breath.

\---

Because of the shortage of available grain for their ostensibly clandestine projects, they are only able to make beer in very limited quantities at first. There are plenty of Halling's tubers, however, so Radek makes another pot of soup and carries it to Major Sheppard's quarters along with four of the early bottles from his microbrewery shortly after the man saves the city from Genii invasion. Sheppard had taken a day and a half to himself after seeing everyone back settled into the city, so Radek goes directly to his quarters.

Sheppard stands awkwardly in his doorway in a t-shirt and sweatpants, hair standing damply askew after a shower, looking at the bottle Radek has handed him, and the box still cradled in Radek's arms containing the soup, bowls and spoons, and the other three bottles of beer.

Radek simply says, "Please accept my thanks, Major, and do not disparage the first efforts of this Czech brewer working with unfamiliar ingredients. We all do our best."

Sheppard squints at him, head cocking slightly to one side, seeming to contemplate the stupidity of turning down an offer of beer for the solitude he'd been enjoying. He shakes his head slightly and gives Radek a small smile "You're welcome. Um, I'm sorry. Would you like to come in?"

"Very much." Radek smiles back. "Here is bottle opener."

Sheppard grins back. "Do you like football?"

"You are meaning the American version, yes? I know little about it, but is seeming like a fascinating game..."

The door closes behind them, and Sheppard fills the evening with inconsequential talk as they watch Sheppard's Hail Mary in quiet camaraderie. Radek listens, and cheers at all of the appropriate points in the game, and Sheppard reaches out to squeeze his shoulder as he is about to leave afterwards.

"Major?"

"Just... thanks, Zelenka."

"Please, call me Radek. Is my pleasure, Major. Good night."

\---

Radek finally has time to make medovnik using Parrish's honey for Rodney one month after they manage to get the city's shield converted into a cloak. He stands waiting for Rodney to finish typing before gently thrusting the plate into his hands.

Rodney eyes the honey cake with suspicion. "What's this?"

"Is a small celebration. For you."

"Why?"

Radek sighs. "Is one month since we are not dead, so we celebrate. Say thank you and eat the cake, Rodney."

"Mm. Yes. I will. Right after I finish running this simulation. Thank you."

Radek smiles, makes sure Rodney actually has the fork in his hand, and then walks away, shaking his head slightly.

\---

Ronon comes to him late one afternoon and asks if he can have three bottles of vodka for an anniversary. Radek makes sure neither of them will be needed for the rest of the day, then drinks with him until they both pass out. Ronon never explains further, and Radek never asks.

\---

They may have a bit of an Atlantean beer shortage, but thanks to Halling's tubers, they have enough local-made vodka ready in time to offer plenty to everyone who attends when Elizabeth calls for a celebration marking the first year of their expedition as the first of the new staff from Earth settle in. The infusion of Earth-based meats and vegetables into what had begun as a mostly Pegasus-grown feast symbolizes the new feel of the group.

Toward the end of the meal, Elizabeth calls for their attention and stands, holding another shot aloft for a toast. "Thank you so much for all of your hard work. I know each and every one of you has gone far beyond the call of duty in recently, with astonishing brilliance, creativity, and sheer determination. May this incredible start to Earth's exploration of this galaxy, and the addition of our expedition's new members, herald even greater achievements to come." She downs her shot like the experienced international mediator she is, and nods, grinning, to signal for the music to start and the bottle to make another round of the table.

\---

Radek finds working in the kitchen for an hour or two to be very calming after getting a few stitches and painkiller tablets from Carson, so he gives an entire medovnik and a significant portion of his recently-acquired private stash of Earth-brewed Czech beer to Major Lorne and his team after they risk their lives to save his own off-world.

He really, really hopes he doesn't need to go off-world again any time soon.

He likes exploration, honestly he does, but he doesn't feel the need to be at the bleeding edge, quite literally, of that exploration.

He finds Lorne's team sitting in the mess, just finishing dinner, off duty and relaxed.

"Gee, Doc, you didn't need to do this."

"Just as you do not need to assist when the science team can use extra hand beyond only basic protection. There is big difference between simple duty and complexity of teamwork, yes?" He doesn't wait for Lorne to nod. "Enjoy the honey cake, Major. Is my grandmother's recipe."

"Thanks. We will, Doc. It's a pleasure to work with you, really."

Radek smiles at the nods of assent around the table, and then goes back to his nice, safe lab.

\---

So much of their work those first two years has been utterly classified and therefore not publishable in any peer-reviewed journals anywhere on Earth, but when Miko proposes editing an all-classified all-the-time peer-reviewed scientific journal to be published digitally in Atlantis, each of the science departments jump at the chance to participate.

Aside from the usual prickly committee meetings, the journal is an unbridled success.

He tells her of his intent to celebrate the journal's inaugural issue a few days in advance. He makes another medovnik, and she offers a full tea service in kind, and they end up talking for hours about their hopes and dreams and the wonders they've seen over their time in Pegasus as they finish the honey cake together.

She blushes when he kisses her on the cheek and bids her goodnight.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't write when I'm hungry... :-)
> 
> \- an overview of traditional Czech cuisine (http://www.myczechrepublic.com/czech_culture/czech_cuisine.html) from myczechrepublic.com that lists all sorts of dishes (that can then be Googled or Yahoo'd for to get recipes...)
> 
> \- an article about the "national cake" of the Czech Republic, medovnik, and an entrepreneurial business that began baking them in quantity, Honey Cake Fever (http://www.radio.cz/en/article/58386)
> 
> The two paragraphs that really resonated for me from that article are these:
> 
> _Oleg says "I am against promotion. I have had many offers from TV and magazines to advertise but I don't want to. Promotion is necessary for products which you can't sell. People who taste the cake buy it. Czech people don't buy the cheapest things, they buy quality. They want to spend money on something good and special. The cake is special and that is why people buy it."_
> 
> _To test the quality, Oleg's pastry chefs are asked to taste two of their cakes every day to make sure they are up to scratch._
> 
> \- recipe for medovnik (http://www.okito.net/archives/77)
> 
> \- recipe for bramborova polevka (http://www.panix.com/~clay/cookbook/bin/show_recipe.cgi?soup+recipe1)
> 
> \- a lovely page in Czech about medovnik (http://www.medovnik.cz/) with photos


End file.
